Tyson 10
by TysonCrewes
Summary: When 14 year old, Tyson Sergauson finds the Omnitrix, a mysterious device that allows him to transform into 10 different aliens, he and his cousin Matt fight crime in their town of Eastwood, Colorado
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: A weird Watch

(A/N: The watch Tyson gets is the watch from the original series)

Hey, it's me, Tyson, I'm an african american teenager. This is the story of how I got super powers and ended up fighting bad guys with my cousin all summer:

I'm 14, and slender. I have the regularly trimmed hair, and normally wear a red V-neck T-shirt, with blue jeans and a black leather jacket. I like to do free form fighting, watch tv, and be on the internet. Basic teen stuff:

Dad: "Tyson, Hurry up! Your uncle will be here any minute to take you to his and your cousin's house in colorado for the summer." I looked up from my computer, and rolled my eyes.

Tyson: "I'm already packed. Besides, what is there to do in colorado anyway?" I shut off my computer, and walked downstairs with my suitcase. I sat it in the living room and went into the kitchen with my mom. She kissed my forehead.

Mom: "You never know Tys. Maybe something intersting will happen."

Tyson: "Whatever you say mom." I heard a car horn beep, and I grabbed my suitcase. I kissed my mom on the cheek, and hugged my dad.

Tyson: "Bye guys, see you when you visit in a month." I ran out the door, put my suitcase in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat.

Tyson: "Hey uncle Pop" He smiled and shook my hand.

Pop: "Hey Tys. Let's get going." He started up the car and we went on our way.

Tyson: "Hey Pop, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up, when we get there." I layed my head on the window, and dozed off.

About 3 hours later, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a fair sized room, with red curtains, a 56 inch TV, a mini fridge, and a couple of posters on the walls. I got up and left the room. I walked downstairs and saw my cousin, Matt and Pop sitting on the couch playing Xbox.

Pop: "Tyson, you're finally up. Come and say hi to your cousin." I walked over to hi, and fist bumped him.

Tyson: "How ya been, cuz?"

Matt: "Chillin, like a villian brah," I chuckled.

Tyson: "You look different man. You're not 6 anymore." Matt is 13. He has braids, and braces in his teeth. His signature outfit is blue shirts and cargo shorts.

Matt: "You too Tys. Liking the jacket." Pop paused the game and stood.

Pop: "Why don't you guys walk around, while I finish making dinner." Matt and I nodded and walked out the door.

Tyson: "So what is there to do around here?"

Matt: "Well, we have a mall, a video arcade, a kids only diner, and a bunch of other places that require a whole lot of money." We pulled out our wallets. I had 10 bucks and a bus pass, and Matt had 5 bucks and some lint. I groaned. Then I noticed a weird looking building.

Tyson: "What's that place?" Matt looked where I was looking.

Matt: "That place is a stupid watch store, that no one goes into anymore." I smiled, and pulled him inside the shop. Inside, there were a whole bunch of different watches on the shelves.

Tyson: "Hello?"

Owner: "I'm in the back, just take a look around" I looked at Matt, and he shrugged. I started walking around, looking at the different types of watches. I stopped, when one caught my eye. It was black, with white lines around it. It had a big button with a dial around it. Inside the dial, a green hourglass was in the middle. Two buttons were also on it.

Tyson: "Whoa. I like this one." I reached out for it, but it jumped up and latched to my wrist. I tried to get it off, but it was stuck.

Tyson: "Um... Matt. The watch won't come off." He tried pullling it too, but it wouldn't budge.

Matt: "We need to leave before the owner comes out." We quickly ran out the store.

Tyson: "What do we do now?"

Matt: "I don't know, but let's head over to the junkyard. It's where I think the best." We started walking toward the junkyard. While we were walking, I was playing with the watch. I pressed a button on the side, and the dial popped up and showed a shadow of a skeleton.

Matt: "Dude, what's up with your watch?" I pressed the dial down. I could feel my skin melting and being replaced by a transparent material. I glowed with radiation. My face morphed into a gas mask, and a green belt, with the watch symbol appeared.

Tyson: "ATOMIX" I looked at myself and screamed.

Atomix: "My body is irradiated. But.. it doesn't burn or anything." I looked over at Matt, who was staring at me.

Matt: "That watch must have done that to you." I felt green energy boil up in my hands.

Atomix: "Let me try something." I aimed my fist at the sky, and shot a green beam.

Atomix: "That is so wicked." I fired more beams.

Matt: "C'mon follow me." He started running. I ran and caught up with him. We arrived at the junkyard.

Atomix: "Ok, now what?" Matt thought for a minute

Matt: "Try shooting those cars." I did just that. I shot one with my eyes closed, one behind my back, and one standing on one arm. I shot another car, and it went flying towards Matt.

Atomix: "Oh no." I ran over and made a green shield around him. The car exploded upon impact with the shield.

Matt: "Thanks, you saved me." I put the shield down.

Atomix: "No problem, but I don't want to be Atomix forever." Just then, the symbol on my belt flashed red, and I reverted to normal.

Tyson: "I'm me again." I tried to get the watch off, but it still wouldn't budge.

Matt: "I wonder what other things that watch can do." Just then, the watch emitted a green hologram on the ground of a small alien.

Alien: "Hello, my name is Azmuth, and I am the creator of the watch like device you now wield. This device is called the Omnitrix. If you are seeing this, the Omnitrix has chosen you to be it's wielder. The Omnitrix allows the wielder to transform into 1,000,000 alien life forms, but for now 10 alien forms are unlocked. You will be able to stay in alien form for 10 earth minutes at a time then the Omnitrix will time out and revert you to normal. Good luck wielding the Omnitrix. Azmuth out" The hologram went away. I looked at Matt

Tyson: "Do you know what this means?" He shook his head.

Tyson: "I could be a Super Hero."

Matt: "That is so unfair. How do you get the super powers." I patted his back. Just then the Omnitrix recharged. Out of nowhere, 2 robot drones came, and fired lasers at us. I pushed Matt out of the way.

Matt: "What is going on here?!" I looked down at the watch.

Tyson: "Those robots picked the wrong super hero to mess with." I activated the Omnitrix and scrolled to a shadow of a humanoid. I slammed it down. My skin turned light blue, and ice spikes grew on my shoulders. My eyes turned green and a green jumpsuit with the Omnitrix symbol appeared.

Tyson: "ICEPICK" I jumped over another laser from a robot, and scooped up Matt. I ran and put him behind a car.

Icepick: "Stay here." He nodded. I ran back out to the robots.

Icepick: "Alright you tin cans, it's just you and me." The robots scanned me, and detected the Omnitrix on me. They fired another laser at me, which hit me. I went flying back into a crane.

Icepick: "I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow." I charged at the robots, and slid under them. I punched one of them, and hurt my hand.

Icepick: "OWWW" The robot turned around and pulled out a robotic arm. It swung at me, but I ducked. The other robot blasted me back into the crane. I looked up at it and got an idea.

Icepick: "This is gonna be sooo awesome." I climbed up to the top of the crane, and blasted the crane arm with ice. I jumped on the arm and started sliding down at top speed. I prepared an ice blast on both my hands.

Icepick: "You guys need to chill out." I fired the blast at the robots, and they froze. I jumped off the crane arm, and flew through the air. As I fell, I made my hand an ice mace and smashed the robots. I made my hand normal.

Icepick: "And that. Is how you put robots on ice." The Omnitrix reverted me to normal. I took a bow. Matt came out from behind the car.

Matt: "Dude, that was AWESOME" I nodded.

Tyson: "I knew it would be." We exited the junkyard, and headed towards town..

Matt: "So why were those drones after us?"

Tyson:"When the robots scanned me, they stopped when they noticed the Omnitrix on my chest. So whoever sent hose bots must be after the watch." We heard destuction coming from town. We ran towards town, and saw a giant robot destroying stuff. I looked at the watch and it was recharged.

I activated the Omnitrix and scrolled to a shadow of a tiger. I slammed it down. My muscles grew, and I grew orange fur with black stripes on my shoulder. I grew razor sharp teeth and claws on my knuckels. The symbol was on my chest

Tyson: "RATH" I ran toward the robot.

Rath: "Let me tell you something giant robot, I'm Rath amd Rath's gonna take you down." The robot scanned me and saw the Omnitrix symbol. It blasted me with a laser. I went flying through a building. I got to my feet.

Rath: "You are SO gonna pay for that." I ran at the robot. It tried to shoot me, but I slid under the blast. I crawled up the robot to it's chest and dug a hole in it's chest. I pulled out some wires and the robot fell.

Rath: "I told you I would take you down." A crowd of people came and started cheering for me. I bowed a couple of times. Suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping.

Rath: "Gotta go." I ran to an alley and the watch reverted me to normal. I walked out of the alley and met with Matt.

Tyson: "Alright, robot destroyed. Let's go home." We started on our way home. When we got there, Pop was just finishing dinner.

Pop: "You guys were gone for hours, did you find something to do?" I looked at the Omnitrix and smiled.

Tyson: "We sure did Pop. And this summer is going to be the best."

THE END

(A/N: There is the first episode. I plan on releasing one every friday starting next week. Go to my profile for a comple list of Tyson's alien roster.)


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Crazy old Dude

It's me again. Yesterday, I found the Omnitrix, the most powerful ach in the universe. I decided to use it to become a super hero. Who knows what adventures I might have:

I woke up to a really loud alarm clock blaring in my ears. I groaned and shut the cock off. Then I got up, took a shower, and put on my usual outfit. I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, where I saw Matt was sitting at the table, eating cereal.

Matt: "Good morning, cuz." I poured myself a bowl and sat next to him.

Tyson: "Morning partner. Where's Pop?" I started eating my cereal.

Matt: "He had to go to work down at the office for a while, so it's just us for a today." I nodded and we went to the living room with our cereal. We turned on the TV and the news was on.

Newswoman: "And we're back. If you are just joining us, we were talking about the appearace of aliens. These aliens were spotted at 2 locations, locked in combat with robots of some kind. They seem to be on our side, but more on that as we see them. Here are photos." Photos of me as Icepick and Rath were shown.

Matt: "Well, look at that. You're famous." We high fived, and put our bowls in the sink. We went and sat back on the couch.

Newsman: "In other news, the rare Sanyo gem has been moved to the Eastwood Museum. It is said to be so powerful, it can power a whole solar system if used correctly." My eyes went wide.

Tyson: "That is so wicked. We have to go check that out." Matt groaned.

Matt: "Can't we go do some hero stuff?"

Tyson: "There's always some idiot that tries to steal something at a means hero stuff." Matt jumped up

Matt: "Let's go." We walked outside

Matt: "But the museum is really far." I groaned.

Tyson: "Well. Omnitrix time." I turned it on, and scrolled to a hedgehog's shadow. I slammed it. I became Sonic the Hedgehog, but I was green. My gloves were black and so were my shoes. My eyes were green and the Omnitrix symbol was on my forehead.

Tyson: "SONIC" I looked at myself, and so did Matt.

Sonic: "Cool. Matt, hold your breathe." He looked puzzled.

Matt: "Huh?" In a flash, I grabbed him and sped down the street to the museum.

Sonic: "YAHOOO!"

Matt: "I'm gonna be sick!" In about 10 seconds, we arrived at the museum. I sat Matt down at the entrance, and sped into an alley. He symbol flashed red, and I reverted to normal

Tyson: "Just in time." I met up with Matt, and we went inside. We saw a tour guide giving a tour. We joined in with the group.

Tour Guide: "And this is a model of a dimensional transporter. It is said to be able to travel between dimensions." I scoffed.

Tyson: "That is so farfetched."

Matt (whispering): "Says the boy who can turn into aliens." I chuckled, and we continued on with the tour.

Guide: "And this is the famous Sanyo gem, that you've heard so much about." I looked at it. It looked like a regular diamond, but is red.

Tyson: "That's it? Who would want that stupid little thing?" Suddenly, a hole burst through the wall, and an old guy a bunch of cardboard creatures surrounded everyone in the museum. Everyone, but Matt and I fainted.

Tyson and Matt: "What the hell?"

Old guy: "I am Dr. Krantz, and I have come for that gem." I managed to squeeze by the creatures and stood in front of Krantz.

Tyson: "I'm sorry, but the sign says no touching the display." Krantz chuckled.

Krantz: "Oh look, someone wants to play hero." He summoned his cardboard creatures and they dog piled me.

Tyson: "AAAHH" I couldn't breathe. I activated the watch and slammed it. I grew red armor around my skin and 4 green wings on my back. 4 green eyes appeared on my face, and the symbol was on my chest. I flew up, bursting through the cardboard creatures.

Tyson: "BIOHAZARD" I struck a heroic pose in the air.

Biohazard: "So like I was saying. No touching the display."

Krantz: "Impossible. Get him my creatures!" 10 more cardboard creatures appeared.

Biohazard: "Alright, time to rip some cardboard." I landed, and they charged me. I punched one, kicked one, picked one up and threw it into another one.

Biohazard: "C'mon now. Don't be shy." They all charged.

Biohazard: "Didn't mean all at once." I jumped back, and fired a green energy disc. It blew three of them up.

Biohazard: "Whoa, cool!" I flew into the air and fired 2 more discs, which took care of the creatures. I landed in front of Krantz.

Biohazard: "OK old man, time for a nice comfortable jail cell." He chuckled.

Biohazard: "Stop fucking chuckling."

Krantz: "I'm sorry. It's just the fact that you think you have beaten me. Oh Nuke.." I looked puzzled.

Biohazard: "What's a Nuke?" Suddenly, a creature made out of lava appeared.

Krantz: "That's a Nuke." Nuke brought it's hand up to hit me.

Biohazard: "Oh shit." Nuke back handed me, sending me flying through 2 walls and out onto the street. I got up, rubbing my head.

Biohazard: "I don't like Nuke." Nuke jumped out onto the street and picked me up. His hand was burning me.

Biohazard: "AAAAHHH" I made my hand into a cannon.

Biohazard: "Firing boo-yah blaster!" I fired in his face, and he let me go. I made my fists into big spiked fists.

Biohazard: "Have a taste of my smack hands!" I punched him twice in the stomach and uppercutted him. He fell to the ground. I made my hands normal, and stood over him.

Biohazard: "That's all she wrote." Suddenly, Nuke shot me with a laser and ran away. I got up, and was surrounded by reporters.

Reporter lady: "Alien man, are you working with that mad man.?"

Biohazard: "No I'm trying to stop him." With that, I flew back to that alley, and the symbol flashed, reverting me to normal. I went back to the museum and met up with Matt.

Matt: "What happened with Nuke?"

Tyson: "He fucked me up. Where's Krantz?"

Matt: "While you were getting powned by Nuke, Krantz took the gem and left."

Tyson: "Great. Now what?"

Matt: "Krantz did say something about completing a master plan at the highest point in town." We looked up at the gigantic building overlooking the town.

Tyson: "He can't go there yet. Remember, the gem can only work when used right. And what reacts well with gems?"

Tyson and Matt: "Rubies" We ran off toward the bank. We got there and saw unconscious people being held captive by more cardboard creatures. Nuke was melting the vault, and Krantz was laughing.

Tyson: "Hey Krantz. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that's how you take out a withdrawal.

Krantz: "Ah, shapeshifter. Here for another beating." I picked up a steel pipe and handed it to Matt.

Tyson: "Handle the cardboard freaks, I got a score to settle with Nuke." I turned on the watch and slammed it. My skin turned white and tubes connecting from the back of my neck to my arms appeared. My eyes turned green and a black x with the symbol on it appeared.

Tyson: "HYDRO TIDE" I nodded at Matt and we ran in separate directions. He started hitting the cardboard creatures with the pipe and I charged toward Nuke. He swung at me, and I flipped over him. He fired a lava blast at me, and I put up my hands. Water blasted from my palms and countered the lava. I looked at my hands.

Hydro Tide: "Water powers. Awesome." I ran at him and shot myself over him with water. I flip kicked him as I landed. He fell to the ground.

Hydro Tide: "Hot, hot, hot." He got up and I shot him back with water. I noticed his body was starting to harden.

Hydro Tide: "Alright, time to cool down." I made a tidal wave and it engulfed Nuke. When the wave cleared Nuke was a statue.

Hydro Tide: "Here that Nuke. That fat lady, she's singing pal." Krantz ran in, grabbed some rubies, and tried to run. I tripped him and stood over him, preparing a water blast.

Hydro Tide: "The jig is up, Krantz." Suddenly, I reverted to normal.

Tyson: "Son of a-" Krantz pushed me, and ran out of the bank. I met up with Matt at the exit.

Tyson: "Krantz escaped."

Matt: "It's ok. We know where he's going." We headed toward the building and when we get there, people were uncouncious.

Tyson: "Yep. Krantz is here." We used the elevator to get to the roof. When we got there saw Krantz putting the gem and rubies into a laser. We also saw another machine.

Krantz: "Ah, shapeshifter. You are here. Now I can exact my master plan."

Matt: "What plan?"

Krantz: "You see, I am going to use the gems in my laser to power that giant satellite above the planet. I will have access to all the world's resources. I'll be unstoppable."

Tyson: "And who says I'm letting you do that?" Krantz smirked.

Krantz: "And that is where my DNA machine comes into play. You see, I am going to mix my DNA with the cardboard creatures, and Nuke's. I will be able to destroy you." Matt turned to me

Matt: "You had to ask" Krantz activated the DNA machine, and he w transformed into a giant half cardboard half lave thing. He brought up his hand to smash us, but we rolled out of the way.

Tyson: "I'll keep Krantz busy, you see if you can shut down both machines." He nodded and ran off. I slammed the watch, becoming a rock creature with green eyes, black speedos, and a green sash with the Omnitrix symbol.

Tyson: "ROCKS" I summoned a rock and flew up to Krantz face. I made a giant boulder and smashed his face with it. Suprisingly, he fell over, unconsious. Matt pressed the reverse button on the DNA machine and Krantz turned back to normal.

Rocks: "That was a little too easy." I made a giant boulder and smashed both machines. Then I reverted to normal. Matt called the police.

Tyson: "Well, Matt. Our first supervillian defeated."

Matt: "It was awesome!"

Tyson: "Yes it was. But now I'm hungry. Let's go home."

THE END

(A/N: Sorry about the ending. I am really tired. Anyway, there's episode 2. Hydro Tide, Biohazard, and Sonic are my own aliens BTW.)


End file.
